


In a Land Far Far Away

by VoidInOurLives



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humanstuck!, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, NSFW, Romance, no sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidInOurLives/pseuds/VoidInOurLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for one of my best friends, she went away on vacation for a week and this was how she was greeted when she came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Age 5

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Homestuck or any of the characters, I just thought this would be a good story.

The first day of school would scare any child but not Jane Crocker. With a special, first day of school, cupcake in her lunch bag she walked towards her kindergarten class. When Jane arrived at the classroom she looked around her eyes wide under her thick glasses. It seemed that her dad had not been exaggerating when he told her that they would be arriving at school early. The room was void of any life, even the teacher wasn’t there yet. Though the room was still prepared for when the students arrived. She made her way to the cubbies and put away her belongings in the cubby that was a light blue. Jane then sat down at one of the crescent moon shaped tables. The table had four chairs in order they were green, blue, red, and orange. She sat in the blue one since it was the only color she could actually recognize so it was her favorite color. Jane sat there the picture of a perfect student, her hand together on top of the table as she looked straight ahead at the chalk board waiting for the class to fill up. 

~~Time Skip a Few Hours~~

 

Dirk Strider was completely and utterly royally screwed. Not only did he miss the bus, on his first day of school, but it took his brother forever to get ready and actually take him to school. They didn’t make it to school till it was ten and when he walked into the classroom he could feel the teacher glaring at him. “She must be mister Strider, it is nice for she to join us please go find an available seat. We were just introducing ourselves, I will catch she up on the rules during recess.” The teacher told him in a scolding tone. This of course did not faze the blonde boy, he scanned the room while she was talking, thank the heavens that his new glasses had arrived before school started so this was fairly easy for him. When the teacher finished talking he made his way straight to the only available seat next to a blonde girl that looked like she was on a sugar high and could also be his sister. He stopped halfway to his seat and mentally facepalmed as he stopped and turned making his way now to the cubbies.

After he had put his things away he sat down. The table was in the far back which gave them one more table before they had to introduce themselves. When the rest of the students finished introducing themselves, the boy at the other end of the table stood. He had short either dark brown hair or black hair, square glasses, and green eyes that were a shade darker than the chair he was sitting at. What nobody in the class was expecting was how thick his accent was when he finally spoke. “Well hello good chums my name is Jake English and I a fascination with skulls.” After he sat down the girl next to him stood, she could have been related to him maybe Dirk should ask about it once he could get the two alone. She also had short black or dark brown hair, instead of square glasses she had oval glasses, from what Dirk could tell she had blue eyes that matched the chair she was sitting on. What bunked his theory of them being related was that she did not have an accent at all when she spoke. “My name is Jane Crocker and I enjoy baking, hoo hoo.” When she sat down the girl sitting next to the blonde boy stood but not without knocking over her chair first. The blonde looked much like Dirk himself she had bright blonde hair that was cut to her shoulders, a lanky figure like him and his brother, and wait were those pink eyes. 

Dirk just stared at her while she talked wondering if his eyes were paying tricks on him or if she actually had pink eyes. “I’m Rosy, oops hee hee, I mean Roxy an I love condy, wait no I mean candy.” When she picked up her chair, sat back down, and calmed herself the blonde boy stood up. He had bright blonde hair like the girl but it was spiky which took a good amount of hair gel to get it that way, he wore triangle anime shades which he had to beg his brother to buy him a while back, but under those shades he had bright orange eyes though only his brother knew this. “Kon'nichiwa watashinonamaeha dākusutoraidādeari, watashi wa robotto to anime ga daisukidesu.” He sat down before the rest of the class had enough time to register that he was speaking a different language and not just gibberish.


	2. Age 15

This could not be happening, this should not be happening. Jane Crocker was going to be late for school for the first time in her academic career. She was going to go to bed at an appropriate time but she had been caught up talking to her good friends about the upcoming day. They had been skyping since five that night and once the guys logged off to go to sleep around nine she was going to also but she needed to get her best friend to bed first. It would not have been so bad if she was not drunk which was not a regular occurrence it was actually the first time that this had happened. Sure the girl had taken a sip of her mother’s wine once in a while but this is the first time she has drunk so much that she was ready to pass out with one more drink. By the time she was sure that she was in bed it was already one in the morning. Though Jane did have a bit of luck that morning she was smart enough that she laid out her clothing and prepared her backpack the day before much earlier than when she started talking with her friends. She had just stepped out of the shower and was looking at the outfit she picked for the day. 

 

On the bed was a white t-shirt that had blue on the sleeves and a strange blue monster in the middle of it she didn’t question it since it looked very nice, a light blue skirt that reached just above her knees, some knee high socks and a pair of black dress shoes. Luck seemed to be on her side more than usual her short black hair had actually behaved today and let her brush in style it. Once she had finished her morning routine she made her way to the kitchen, her father had already left for work but he had left her lunch on the counter the same as every first day of school. Anyone would be embarrassed to have their dad still making them lunch but not Jane least of all not today since inside the brown paper bag was a cupcake and not just any cupcake it was her special first day of school cupcake. It was one of the best things in the world and could never be compared to any other cupcake. A honk from the school bus drove her out of her thought and made her bolt out the door after checking that she had everything. She thanked the bus driver once she got in the bus but he didn’t seem friendly since he started driving before she found a seat. 

 

She landed into the first empty seat available when she went to apologize to the person next to her she couldn’t believe her eyes. Right in front of her or actually next to her was the one and only Jake English he left to go live with his grandmother after third grade, sure they stayed close friends but she was not able to see him in person till now. He was much taller than her and oh god was he tan, when he turned to face her he had the same goofy smile and square glasses though his eyes seemed to be much more of a darker green. It took him a while to recognize her since she was a bit chubbier than she was when they were small and laptop screens don’t always show everything. He wrapped his arms as best as he could around her and pulled her into a tight hug. “Oh my Crocker it’s nice to finally see she again, I finally get to school with the rest of my chums for the next four years. There is so much to tell I can’t wait to see the rest of our good friends. High school Jane high school this is so exciting golly I don’t think anything could be better.” After Jane was released from the bone crushing hug she listened to Jake rant for the rest of the bus ride, once English starts talking he will not stop for a good while or till a spiky haired fellow would stop him. She didn’t mind this though since it gave her time to think and she was also interested about hearing about his adventures but he will repeat all of this to the two other friends when they meet up again after school one day. 

Once they arrived at the school the two friends waited in front of the school for their two other friends so their foursome could be completed. First to arrive after the two was the one and only Dirk Strider who stopped in his tracks once he saw Jake next to Jane. Though his surprise didn’t last long and he just greeted Jake with a “Sup man.” He gave Jane a quick hug which made a small blush spread across her face, when he started talking to Jake Jane took the chance to look Dirk over. He was a bit taller than Jake but not enough that Jake had to look up at him, he had the same spiky blonde hair as always, and those shades that she felt like were the worst fashion choice in the world. She had tried to talk to him about this but he told her that it had some shit to do with irony. After a few moments a familiar blonde girl stepped out of one of the last buses, she practically ran over to them and tackled Jake, though this was not strange for Roxy Lalonde.

 

There was a mixture of the two talking before Dirk interrupted breaking them apart then giving Roxy a quick hug. When Roxy turned to Jane they hugged each other tightly, Roxy was much taller than Jane making Jane the short one of the group, she still believes that Roxy and Dirk are related since both have skinny lanky figures and look so much alike. Another thing that was normal of Roxy was random exclamations though none like this one. “OMG Janey sher boobs are huge, she lucky girl.” This made a bright red blush spread across her face and it would have subsided if it not for the fact that she was more than sure that behind those ridiculous shades Dirk Strider was checking her out.


	3. Age 17

Dirk Strider was beyond screwed, he had messed up shit before it even started. He had fallen in love with one of his closest friends. Sure it wouldn’t have been that bad if he hadn’t thought for sure that he was gay. He had even proudly announced it to his friends during their second year of middle school but now that he was a sophomore in high school he wasn’t so sure. He was in such deep shit, like he was drowning in a pool of shit and no one would want to save him since no one wanted to jump into such deep shit to save someone who jumped in it without thinking.

Sure he really should have waited till he was more than sure that he was gay instead of being a naïve asshole and announce it just because he found that he thought some guys were hot. He needed to talk to someone about it he couldn’t ask Roxy since she was drunk most of the time and will more than likely not give him solid advice. Jake was the next choice but the dude knew nothing about girls even though he had a shit ton of girls after him, the only ones that weren’t after him were either in a committed relationship or just didn’t find guys attractive. Shit he was sure that he even saw a few guys checking Jake out.

Jane of course was out of the question since he was having problems about her but he could always phrase it like it was another girl in case Jane did not like him back but then if she did she might be disappointed. He laid his head on his computer desk, maybe he could ask his brother but that was a long shot since his brother was never home and always busy. Dirk checked the clock on his computer, it was still early maybe Roxy wasn’t too drunk yet. He took a deep sigh before clicking Roxy’s pesterchum name and starting a conversation.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at 13:23  
TT: Hey, Roxy. Are she there?  
TT: Because I kind of seriously need to talk to she right now.  
TG: heyyyy  
TG: wait lik how seriues  
TG: *serious  
TG: we talkin like metoers fallign from the sky or whatever  
TT: Not at all. Meteors are serious shit. Impending apocalyptic doom and all that.  
TT: The end of all civilization as we know it is the highest echelon of serious any topic could hope to attain.  
TT: Just fell in love with someone I wasn’t supposed to that’s all. That pales in comparison.  
TG: woah waoh woha wait   
TG: like Englesh   
TT: No it’s worse than that.   
TG: one of te guys on te fotbal teem   
TG: *team  
TT: Not even close it’s actually a girl.  
TG: wait thught u were like a ranbow gay and shit  
TT: Yeah me too.   
TG: so who is it?  
TG: a cherleder?  
TG: is it tat artsy gil in te bak of clas?   
TT: Neither it’s Jane actually.  
TG: OMG OMG OMG yes yes yes yes yes Janey is gonna be soooooooooooo happy   
TT: Wait what do she mean?  
TG: shhhhhhhhh don’t wory   
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 13: 57

Dirk resisted the urge to bang his head against the keyboard Roxy was being cryptic again. Guess he’ll just have to wait to find out what she meant or he could just ask Jane about it. Yeah that sounded like a more solid plan. 

 

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 14:10  
TT: Hey Jane, she busy?  
GG: Not at this exact moment, neither will I be any time soon.   
TT: Good I have some serious stuff to talk about.   
GG: Sure go ahead.  
TT: So I kind of like this person, and it’s bad since this person thinks I’m not straight.   
TT: I was wondering if I could get some advice here.   
GG: Well what are good friends for, hoo hoo.  
TT: So we’re good friends.  
GG: The best of friends Strider.  
TT: So like we would never be more than friends hypothetically.   
GG: I guess so since she are only attracted to men.   
TT: I see.  
GG: Really good friends, hoo hoo.  
timaeusTestified [TT] stopped pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 14:36


	4. Age 18

Jane Crocker knew something was wrong long ago, things from an outside’s perspective have not changed at all but if she were in their small group the difference was great. It wasn’t a problem that concerned all of them just one member, Dirk Strider, though it effected all of them in some way. They would have asked him if something was wrong but nobody wanted to say anything unless they had all the facts. Half way through senior year Dirk and Jake got girlfriends and Roxy got a boyfriend. Jane dated through high school but they didn’t last long, her longest relationship lasted about three months other than that the others lasted at the most a month. Roxy’s boyfriend was very sweet, his name is John Egbert, and Jake said something about him being his cousin or something like that.

It wasn’t hard to question that since they looked like twins the only difference was their hairstyles and eye color. John is the best thing that could happen to Roxy, he helped her stop drinking as much. She still does but it’s much less than before and this all happened in weeks. Nobody in the group got along with Jake’s girlfriend, Aranea Serket, in the beginning but she slowly made her way into the group even if it took a few months. On the other hand Dirk’s girlfriend was a complete bitch, nobody liked her Jane was pretty sure that even Dirk didn’t like her but just went out with her because he was too much of a gentleman to say no. Things with her went from bad to worse with her, she would drag Dirk away from the group so she could be alone with him but they were all sure that she spent enough ‘alone’ time with other guys. At the moment Jane, Roxy, and Aranea were at Roxy’s cousin’s girlfriend’s house getting their prom dresses fitted.

They were all gossiping like girls do mostly about how weird their boyfriends were then came the question Jane was dreading since the whole topic started. It didn’t come from Roxy like she expected but from her cousin Rose who was a few years older and studying to become a psychologist. “Jane do she fancy anybody?” She was just about to laugh it off and say that they should check on how far along was Kanaya with the dresses but sadly Kanaya came in also interested in knowing who she liked. It took a lot a thinking which seemed like an hour to Jane but was at most thirty seconds before she said in a low whisper that only the two girls that was sitting next to her could hear her. “It’s Dirk.” Her face flushed pink at Aranea explained to the older girls who Dirk was and the whole situation with him. This not surprisingly gave Kanaya an idea which she then quickly went back to the dresses. After that accident it seemed like the girls were all planning something but she could not put her finger on it.

Prom Night

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 16:10  
TG: okay so everything is going down tonigh  
GG: I’m still not sure what she mean by that.  
TG: WELL shell see just wait, got sher dress?  
GG: Yeah Kanaya just brought it.  
TG: wait till I get there dont u dare peak at it I want it to be a surprise.  
GG: Sound good Roxy, hoo hoo.  
GG: Is Dirk going in the limo with us?  
TG: dirky is driving his gf there in his brothers car or something   
GG: Oh  
TG: dont worry shell have him by the end of the night  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] stopped pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 16:29  
GG: Come back Roxy I have so many questions.  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 16:32  
GG: Hello Dirk, I heard she’re not joining us in the limo Jake saved forever to get.  
TT: Yeah something about not enough room, shit if I know the girl is complicated.  
GG: Oh it wasn’t sher idea?  
TT: If it was up to me we’ll have a huge best friend orgy in the limo but alas it is not my choice.  
GG: I still don’t understand sher humor Strider, hoo hoo.  
GG: See she at prom.   
gutsyGumshoe [GG] stopped pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 16:43

It took Roxy two hours exactly before saying that Jane was perfect, two hours of hairspray, eyebrow plucking, makeup and lots of poking. Just when Jane couldn’t handle any more Roxy announced that she had finished. Roxy had Jane facing away from any reflection and when Jane finally turned and ay herself all she could do was let out the breath that she had no idea she was holding in. Her gaze started at her hair was ruffled up that made it look messy but it was a fancy mess. In it was a white flower hair clip, it was simple the most complicated part was the few gems that were made to look like diamonds that were in the middle of the flower.

It was placed slightly above her right ear holding back a tucked piece of hair. The only piece of the outfit that she had any idea about was the pearl necklace that was around her neck at the moment. Her father gave it to her for her eighteenth birthday, she was saving it for today. She didn’t think it was fair for her to wear it unless the day was extremely important she was sure that the next time she wore it was going to be for her wedding. Her dress was not what she was expecting, Jane thought that Kanaya was going to make her wear a ball gown but thank the heavens that she didn’t. The dress was her favorite shade of blue, from far away someone would say it was strapless but it actually had a very fine fabric that acted as the top part of the dress with sleeves. The jewels on this fabric looked like they were on her own skin only the person who made the dress and anybody who would get extremely close to her would know that it was part of the dress.

It had a sweetheart neckline and across the waist were more jewels that looked like a belt. The rest of the dress was as simple as it comes, it flowed perfectly along her curves but it did not stick to them. The fabric was lose enough so that if she twirled it would move around her. The shoes were a cream color and to her begging were simple flats since the dress was long enough that it hid them then pooled along her feet. Jane had no idea how long she was staring at her reflection but it was long enough for Roxy to get ready since when she finally went to search for Roxy she was changed and calling the boys to come pick them up. It took around twenty minutes for them to arrive, even after Jane’s arguments her father made them wait upstairs as he answered the door. Roxy was first to go down the stairs and she was sure that she hear John stammer something under his breath before he gave her a quick hug. Jane waited a while before going down herself, the look on her friend’s faces made her smile even after the flash from her father’s camera slightly blinded her. John was wearing a black tux, blue undershirt that matched the blue from Roxy’s outfit, light blue tie, and black shoes. 

Jake wore the almost exact same thing the only difference was that he was wearing green instead of blue. After what seemed like hundreds of pictures from their guardians they made it into the limo then were on their way to prom.   
They arrived at a perfect time everyone from school was just arriving but no matter how much they looked they could not find a certain spiky blonde. They chatted with others outside of the gymnasium for about two or three hours as they waited for Dirk when Jake went inside with Aranea to check for him there. He came back around twenty minutes later saying that he found Dirk. They all filed inside after that Jane being at the back of their strange line still not sure if she wanted to see Dirk or not.

 

This was the worst time of his life, first he was forced into a shitty ironic white tux by his Bro who said that it would be the best ironic thing he could ever do. Second he couldn’t bring Lil’ Cal with him as he suffered through this, third his idiot of a girlfriend well now ex-girlfriend made him drive her here then just ditched him for this random guy. He was about to give up on this whole prom thing when he heard English calling his name, he waved him over but he just disappeared probably to tell the others were he was since he had not seen any of them for most of the night. First to arrive back was Jake with Aranea, who instantly lead Jake somewhere else after Jake was able to say at least hello to him. Next was Roxy and John who seemed to be supporting Roxy’s weight since the heels she was wearing looked like they hurt a shit ton. 

 

They also said a quick hello before looking for an available table so Roxy could rest her feet. What he saw next took his breath away and all the mistakes that he made over the past year ran across his thoughts but all his thinking stopped when she stepped in front of him.   
Jane couldn’t believe her eyes behind those triangle glasses she knew very well that Dirk Strider was staring at her and in a good way. It took a while for him to regain himself and after that he acted normally like he just wasn’t stunned. They talked for a while and when it came to the topic of where his girlfriend was and he said they broke up Jane’s heart skipped a beat she finally had a chance after messing up a year before. For the rest of the night they just talked and laughed the others coming around once in a while but not staying for long. Was this what Roxy had planned, she really didn’t care, her and Dirk were finally getting along better than they had in years.


	5. Few Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end I hope you guys like it I sure enjoyed writing it. Maybe just maybe it might get a sequel.

Dating for four months though it felt like they have been dating for years. Jane didn’t think anything interesting was going to happen, they all made the decision long before to save up enough money for a trip to Jake’s island. They had already been there for two weeks out of a two month vacation, thing were great the island was beautiful and everyone was having fun though they had to share rooms since there was limited space. Thought the sleeping arrangements weren’t always followed but hey that’s what happens when there are three couples alone on an island. Jake wanted to take everyone out on a camping trip but Jane couldn’t think she could stand being in such thick wilderness without a clue of what was out there. So she volunteered to stay in the house and watch over it while everyone went out camping. Once it got dark she settled herself in the television room with a movie and a blanket in case she fell asleep in the middle of the movie. She did slightly doze off but suddenly woke when she heard what sounded like somebody cursing after crashing into something, this scared her shitless till she snuck up on the person tackling them to the ground only to see that it was just Dirk. It took about an hour for Jane to calm down from her scare and for them to settle on the couch Jane half laying on Dirk.

~~SMUTTY SMUT SMUT SMUT~~~~

Jane was starting to get uncomfortable in the position they were in so she shifted slightly unknown to her, her hand was resting in a place that Dirk would rather not talk about. It moved after she shifted positions again this time her back facing him as she watched the movie but it was soon long forgotten. Dirk lift himself just a little, enough to look down at Jane. He catches her eye and she notices along with his glasses being off his cheeks have gotten a little pink. Before she can really help herself, her hand is lifting up to touch that blush, and Dirk is quick to reach out and hold her hand against his cheek before she can come to her senses and retreat.

 

The silence is loaded, it is filled with all sorts of hidden things that murk just away from the surface. Dirk stares down at her and she stares up at him and she suddenly realize just how intimate things have gotten. She is tangled up against him, hands affectionately curled together, lower bodies pressed diligently close. She looks back into Dirk's eyes and see something within them that makes her heart stop, her world shift. It is an emotion that she instinctively knows, and yet cannot truly be named, or even understood. It is an emotion that she have waited a very long time to see directed at her. And it is blazing fiercely in those orange eyes.

She watch him with baited breath as he lowers himself, just a little. The space between their lips lessen slowly as a shaky sort of emotion overrides the atmosphere and everything she know Dirk to be. He is so sure about his life, his personality, completely unafraid of showing the world who he is. But now, in the flickering light of the television, amid the light pink blush that has captured his cheeks, she sees something almost hesitant in his eyes. Like he isn't sure what he's doing or if he should finish closing the gap between their mouths.  
He gets a few more inches then stops, staring down at her with almost hesitant eyes, as though he's waiting for her to tell him that she actually do want him to kiss her. That the air between them, so thick with that sudden wave of harsh desire, isn't just his imagination.   
Two inches. That's all the space between them now. Jane can feel his breath wavering over hers, inhaling her, questioning her. His eyes are muddled spires of emotion. The warmth of his hand and the way his lower body seems to almost pin her down makes lightening splutter over her skin and nerves. She raises herself up those two inches and, when her lips are barely brushing over his, she looks into his eyes and sees fire. Staring her down in a sort of warning, as though trying to say, 'if you kiss me, I will not stop, never.'  
She kisses him anyway. Dirk is careens forward and pushes her into the couch, arms holding his weight above their heads, lips moving with the very same fire that she'd seen burning through his eyes. She know that her body is already reacting to him, the beginning traces of lust pounding softly at her core. She know by the way her heart is beating furiously that stopping now would be futile. And besides, Dirk already warned her that doing such a thing is impossible. Her arms curl around his neck to drag him closer. She sighs into Dirk's needy lips and he peers down at she through eyes narrowed with the brunt of his emotions.

 

But she only bury her hand into his hair and deepen the kiss, her tongue darting out to cross the barrier of his mouth. She just slides her tongue against his, lips continuing the kiss in sync. He makes a sort of low, husky noise and pushes her further down, this time with his entire body. His hips pin hers onto the couch, and she can feel a certain hardness pressing against her. His arousal makes the fire between their bodies flare to life with blazing determination. All at once she want to see and feel and touch the rest of him. The depth of this desire makes she break the kiss and fall back, head pressed onto the couch as she blinks up at Dirk.

 

For a moment, he is confused. But when he realizes the reason she seems to be struggling with herself, he smirks and shifts his hips, rubbing that hardness over her core and watching as she hiss and dig her nails into his arms, eyes fluttering half closed. She's pounding rather fiercely for him now, and a certain numbness has taken a hold of her lower body. She can only feel him. His weight, his warmth, his erection. Desire has her shifting her hips against his, and she loves the sight of his expression as he bites the inside of his mouth and closes his eyes tightly. Dirk leans in to kiss her again, she fiddles with his shirt as if she was having an internal battle but finally gets it off leaving him bare from his pants up, Dirk shivers and careens into the warmth that her body supplies. He heaves out a sigh and nuzzles a kiss to her neck, enjoying the feeling of her fingers splayed out over his bare back. But still it is not enough, and her body aches to see the rest of him, every single inch of flushed, pale skin.

 

He sighs out, muscles flexing beneath her cold fingertips. Her hands ease over his back, dipping lower and lower until she is tracing the edge of those pants. But before she can follow the path her touch has created, Dirk draws back. His eyes are dark and lustful, his cheeks flushed just a little. It is instinct that rises up within her as she smiles and watch those hands of his cover her body. He doesn't pull her clothes off, not yet. Instead, he smoothes out his burning touch over the fabric of her shirt, breasts, hips, like spreading coals over an already raging fire.

And then he plays for a moment with the hem of her shirt, eyes darting to hers and then down to her lips, which are smiling and on the edges of a smirk. That is what drives him to slip those hands beneath her shirt, to ease them over her abdomen and up, up to pull her bra away from her chest. Sher eyes flutter closed as his fingers gently feel her, and somehow the fact that he can't see she makes it is all the more delicious. But that changes, a moment later, when Dirk seems to decide that he's had enough. That shirt and that bra comes right up over her head and suddenly she are bare like him. He stares down at her for a long moment, measuring she with his eyes, studying the exact way her curves smooth into her anatomy. And then Dirk is touching her again, and it is different time because he can see exactly what he's doing. 

He cups her breasts, thumbing over them. She feel even the slightest bit of pressure from those fingers, and even the slightest bit makes her shiver. It is clear that Dirk has taken the lead when he touches the waistline of her pants. She stares up at him feeling helpless, but there is literally nothing she can do because she is too busy watching him. Dirk smiles up at she like a child during Christmas once he gets her pants off. Except there's something in that expression which holds little to no innocence. When the last of her clothes have vanished, his eyes slowly take she in. There is a certain heat in that gaze of his that makes her entire body burn. She feels flushed and a little insecure, a little afraid. The serious air about him unnerves her and she can't breathe. But then suddenly he is smiling softly and his eyes are meeting hers, and she can breathe again. In fact, she can't breathe enough. Sher lungs feel like they're about ready to burst. She watch him crawl over she, nestle himself between her legs, and lower his mouth to hers. He barely brushes a kiss before she's pulling him in like a crazed person bereft of love. She has her legs wrapped up around his waist and the effect it has on him, the way it makes delightful friction pass right through his pants, makes him insane. "Oh…" he moans lowly, as though he almost can't believe that anything could feel so good. 

He rubs himself tantalizingly against her core, feeling raw and untamed and wild, so so wild. The heat of her infiltrates him, soaking directly through him, making him push her to the ground and kiss her with that wilderness that has long captured his heart and hers. "That feels amazing," he gasps against her mouth, against the angry freedom that has become intimately, deeply rooted in the both of them. Her hands travel over his bare back, feeling the flex of muscle and sinew and hot skin. His lips have this way of making all her thoughts turn to smoke. They drift unattainably away, but she does not need them anyhow. All she need is instinct, hot and burning holes through her willpower. She pushes herself onto her elbows, legs straining to pull him ever closer, always closer. The fact that he is still wearing pants hasn't escaped her notice, but until this moment it has lent a certain delicious quality to her rather precarious situation. She want them off now, though. So she drifts one hand down, down to the waistline of his pants. 

Her fingers inch into the fabric and he breathes heavily down at her, watching her expression with bright, serious eyes. He wants to see every shard of her reaction, wants to know what emotion will color those eyes of hers. The moment he's completely bare, he sees nothing but pleasure in her eyes. Dirk's hands drift over her shoulders, hair, and trace along her cheek until she raises her eyes to his. He huskily murmured past bruised lips "I want you now." His mouth creates a wonderful barrier between the small blanket and the rest of the world. She sinks into it, savor his taste and the way he is making her body shatter.His hands loop around her butt and he drags her down against him, rubbing himself tantalizingly against her wet heat. She gasp into his kiss, draw back just a little as her eyes flutter closed. He watches her expression with those smug eyes. 

He drags her hips back down to his and watches she moans lightly. When he starts to rub his lower body against hers, fire once again burns a bright, unyielding path through the both of them. She moans again, overcome by the sudden, startlingly profound desire to have him inside her. Her hips rush over his, aching to bridge the gap between them. Her fingers drift down to grasp his shaft, and he stares at her in confusion for a moment. It is only when he sees her guiding him to her entrance that his expression clears. He swallows, body tensing, and she thinks she might see a touch of that hesitance returning to his eyes. But it is gone nearly as soon as she starts taking him inside her. The aching tightness of her around his cock, the silky, hot wetness of her sheathed around him, it blows that hesitance so far away that it is barely a shadow in his eyes, barely a whisper in the wind. And when she has taken all of him, hilted him as deeply as she can, she knows he feels an overwhelming need to have more of her, too, even more than he already has. It takes a few moments for her to get used to him. "Does it hurt?" he asks, fingers drifting up to touch her cheek. She smiles gently and lean down to kiss him, whispering a small, "Not that much," against his mouth. She knows he wants to say something more, but she doesn’t want words. She wants action. 

She want those orange eyes of his to narrow into slits and she wants him to show her his dominance. So before he can say another word, she move her hips, dragging his cock out and then slamming him back inside her. The sentence Dirk was planning on saying turns to a molten, strained moan that makes she shiver and thrust again. He disintegrates with every thrust, and yet he gains a sort of power at the same time. His hips raise up to crush into hers and his fingers dig into her hips and he pants, staring into her eyes. Before she knows it, it is Dirk who is controlling every thrust, not her. She is sitting atop him but he is the one pulling the strings, thrusting deeply into her, pushing her hips up from the delicious force of his lovemaking. His thumb burns a path over the bundle of nerves atop her clit and then he's furiously pressing against her and she's gasping out and tossing her head back and whimpering his name. 

Her fingers curl against his chest as he continues to work at her, and she stares into his eyes with a gaze that has been melted away with delirious passion. He can hardly bear to see that expression of hers. The way her mouth is parted and her eyes are a messy, erratic arch of color. She look so delicious that all Dirk can do is focus on the way her body shifts over his, fits around his member, feels so perfect against his fingers. He never wants it to end, but the relentless way his thumb is searing against she drags her end close than ever before, and soon Dirk is gasping out at the way she's suddenly lurching against him, aching and pounding and throbbing over his cock.

"Oh my - !" she cries out softly, back arching into a brilliant display. Dirk stares at the force of her orgasm. His eyes are clouded and his body is strained, because the way she’s coming is making him come, too. He throbs within her, hands dragging her hips down hard against his. Then he's slamming his head back with a furious gasp and he's rocking his hips like he's possessed. She stare down at the sight he makes through partly lidded eyes, in the moment but also far away from it. It is only when he is filling her up and making her body warm that she's drawn back to the present. 

 

And then the rest of the night seems to catch up to her. The crickets chirping in the distance, the dull hum of the forgotten television. She slowly turns back to Dirk and studies the way he's still gasping, his chest rising and falling quickly. His hair is brushing over his eyes, which stare at her like he's wondering what's next. She wonders, too "We should get some sleep," she whispers, and her voice is a shaky mess, the remains of her passion. Dirk nods a little, but when she start lifting herself off of him, he drags she back down with a soft moan. She look at him in question and he blushes. They curl up against each other falling asleep not a few moments after.


End file.
